John Johnson
John is the main character of the Football megapacks, first appearing in the Football Season episode. John is the default name for the character, and can be customized. Football Star John appears as the main character in this episode. He arrives at Centerscore High in a beaten up truck and is quickly greeted by popular cheerleader Beth. John and Beth seem to hit it off, although when star quaterback Adam, who had been on a couple of dates with Beth before, sports John flirting with Beth, he immediatley beats John up. Another girl who John meets is Raven. A goth girl with not much friends. John first meets Raven when she stands up for him while Adam is beating him up. If John chooses to fight Adam back, Raven will consider him as a typical immature jock although if he tries to reason with him, Raven will think different. On week 1, John has three options. He can either go to the beach bonfire party Beth invited him to, or the goth concert Raven invited him to. Or he can just forget about them both. If John goes after Beth, he will be dating her and not see Raven for the rest of the game, but if he dates Raven, he will date her and not see Beth for the rest of the game. John will most likely have a good relationship with Beth or Raven if he is able to impress them on dates, but on week 4 the person he is dating will break up with him. Beth because she is afraid of commitment and Raven because she is embarrassed as it spreads around the school John spent the night at her house. During the time John and his girlfriend are broken up, John's best friend Howard will invite him to the school play to check out other girls. If John goes to the school play, he will meet actress Lisa. John has an option to date Lisa, if he does he will not see Beth or Raven for the rest of the game. If John dates Lisa, they will have a relationship til the final week where Lisa leaves to do some filming in L.A but comes back for the homecoming dance. If John does not date Lisa, he can get back together with Beth or Raven and if he does, he will eventually settle down with one of them. If John does not date Beth, Raven or Lisa by the end, then Howard's girlfriend Elliana will introduce John to a crazy actress named Mona who he will take to the homecoming if not dating the other girls. John has other goals other than dating. One would be football. John will make the football team no matter what, although the position he has to try and get is Adam's backup quaterback. John will compete against Adam's best friend Bryce for this spot. If John does not get backup quaterback, he wil get wide receiver. John's main goal in football, however, is to beat Wilson High, Centerscore's rivals. The way John can improve his football skills is by working out in his spare time. If John works out alot, this will help him in the football mini games and be able to lift things such as dumbbells and cheerleaders. Working out alot will also improve his chance of beating Wilson High. Another one of John's goals is popularity. A good way John can be popular is by watching TV in his spare time so he can keep up with the latest stuff. John will also have to try and keep on the right side of popular cheerleaders Paula, Taylor and Amanda. John can also become popular other ways by doing things such as cutting class, eating lizard tails and remembering his biggest fans name.The way John will get most popular is by winning homecoming King at the end. Watching TV will also help John get voted homecoming King. If John is dating Beth and wins homecoming King, Beth will be the homecoming Queen. If he is dating anyone else, the homecoming Queen will be Paula. If John does not get homecoming King, it will be rich football player Zach. John's final goal is grades. John's dad makes a deal with him that if he gets 3.0 as his GPA at the end of the semester then he will get a new car. John can earn grade points by doing lots of homework. Another way is getting 3/3 on his quiz on monday. John will be quizzed on English, Math and has an elective between History or Biology. If John does not cut class with the popular people, he will also earn extra grade points. Big Man on Campus In this megapack, John has graduated from High School and is now in college. Bryce, Chuck, Beth, Raven and Adam have also graduated. John's main goal in this episode is to make the coolest frat on campus, the MAN frat. It is revealed Chuck and Adam had graduated 1 year before the others and Chuck is already in the MAN frat. Adam, however, has now quit the football team and is studying poetry as he thinks it is a better way to express his depression of his brothers death rather than agressivly show them on the football field. Chuck will be trying to help John and Bryce make the MAN frat. John still has an option to date Beth, Raven or Lisa although if he dates Lisa she will not appear at all as she is said to be in LA filming. It will not affect the game much on who John dates, just whoever he does date in this episode will appear slightly more, not including Lisa. Beth is now an OMG Sorority girl as her cousin, Tina, is head of the sorority girls and immediatley let Beth in. Tina however hates John and the other MAN frat boys. Raven is studying poetry as well as Adam. In this episode, John will be faced with tasks set by the MAN frat members. He will also have to try and make the football team and do well in class. If John does well in all these things overall, he will be allowed int othe MAN frat. If John does get let in to the MAN frat, he does have an option to say no but it would make more sense to say yes. King of Spring Break In this episode, John is on spring break. The MAN frat are chosen to go to Hawaii to compete in a reality show named King of Spring Break. John will compete in the show regardless of weather he join MAN or not. The frat compete against another college frat called DUDE who are extremely competitive and a large rivalry is formed between the two frats. John will be faced with tasks he has to try and complete. If John helps the MAN frat complete all these tasks, MAN will win the reality show and beat DUDE, if not then DUDE will win. The challenges include things such as tug of war, swimsuit contest, football on the beach, throwing a party, surfing, eating contests e.t.c. John will meet a girl in this contest named Viv who is interested in John. Depending on who John is dating, John has an option to cheat on Beth, Raven or Lisa. If he does decide to cheat however, it will be filmed and his girlfriend will see this and break up with him. Valentines Carnival In this episode John has an option to date Beth, Raven or Lisa. His goal for this episode will be to try and impress his girlfriend. If he dates Beth, he has to try and survive Tina following them and marking on how good of a boyfriend John is, if he dates Raven then he will have to cheer her up at the carnival of love which she considers clique and you will have to try and impress Lisa at her film in LA if you date her. John will also have to try and help his MAN friend Dontae have a successful date with his valentine date Paige. Halloween In this episode, the MAN frat are throwing a halloween party on campus. Howard, John's best friend in high school and his new girlfriend Zoe come to the party with Raven's younger sister Denni. Although the word eventually breaks out at Centerscore High about the party and more high school students than expected show up. John has an option to date Beth, Raven or Lisa in this episode. This will not effect the game much at all as if he dates Raven she will appear as a main character either way, if he dates Lisa she will not appear at all either way, and Beth will only appear if he dates her. In this episode, John's main goal is to try and find out why everyone is dissapearing at the party. It is eventually narrowed down to two suspects of who is behind this all. Phil or Angie. The right answer is Angie, this will be revealed weather John guesses correctly or not. At the end of the episode, John has to try and fight Angie and the vampires in a football game. At the end of the episode, John wakes up not being able to remember what happened at the party. Holiday Cheer John appears briefly in this episode where Taylor's younger brother, Elmo, asks her to get a signed football of John as Elmo is his biggest fan. John has to try and beat Wilson High in this episode in order to keep the bal and give it to Elmo. Category:Male Category:College Kids